1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a zinc oxide layer, and in particular relates to a zinc oxide anti-reflection layer having a syringe-like structure and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development in the solar cell industry is driven by global environmental concerns and rising raw material prices.
In order to improve the incident light utilization efficiency and to prevent a reflection of the incident light, an anti-reflection layer formed on the surface of the solar cell is provided.
Zinc oxide is widely used as the anti-reflection layer, due to its excellent transparency and chemical stability. The fabrication methods for the zinc oxide include a vacuum process and a non-vacuum process. The instruments for the vacuum processes are expensive and the vacuum process is complicated and tedious. Thus, considerable attention has been attracted to utilizing the non-vacuum process.
Among the various non-vacuum processes, the hydrothermal process is the easiest and saves the most time. Zinc oxide anti-reflection layers formed by the hydrothermal process has been disclosed in several publications. However, growth stability of the zinc oxide is poor and the nano-geometric structures of the zinc oxide are limited by the conventional hydrothermal processes.